Deady Bear
Deady Bear is a character from Todd "LilDeuceDeuce" Bryanton's "Dr. Monster" YouTube music video series. He is one of the many creations of Dr. Monster: an old, degrading teddy bear that used to belong to Dr. Monster when he was a child. He goes around attacking people. He appeared in the song "Deady Bear". He is voiced by Jayme Gutierrez. History "Deady Bear" When Dr. Monster begins thinking back to his childhood, he remembers his mother and his teddy bear. He tells that he prayed every night for his teddy to come alive, and eventually (though unknowingly) succeeded. Deady Bear was born and watched Dr. Monster throughout his childhood into his adult years, planning revenge for being treated like a toy through the years. He proceeds to attack Johannes D. and Seth M., as well as attack LilDeuceDeuce himself by going through the "Hampire" music video. After a verbal threat, Deady Bear's opponent, the Leperchaun, appears and begins taunting him by comparing him to Freddy Fazbear and a Care Bear, shoving his head into a hat, and forcing him to run off a pirate ship plank. Deady retaliates by calling him "an undergrown gnome with a cold", and showing that he is superior by revealing that he was Dr. Monster's first creation and prototype. He proceeds to make a fake peace deal with the Leperchaun before poisoning him with tainted porridge. He then sends TomSka into the vacuum of space on a rocket-powered chair. The Leperchaun tells him that he disgusts him and brings shame to all other teddies. He says he is so pathetic that he even makes Teddy Ruxpin roll in his grave. He tells him to quit whining and threatens him again. The video ends with the Leperchaun chasing Deady Bear away. "The Andrewoids" Deady Bear appears in "The Andrewoids" in a photograph, and later being kidnapped by the Andrewoids and thrown into a cage. He is later saved by Douglas. "The Eggsecutioner" The Leperchaun appears being beat up by The Eggsecutioner. Personality Deady Bear is cunning, sadistic and manipulative, attempting to lull his victims into a false sense of security before attacking. He attacks in various ways, including tackling, clawing, and using gadgets. He is remorseless and loves his evil-doings. He is also very competitive and pugnacious, as shown by his fight against the Leperchaun. Appearance Deady Bear appears as an old, degrading brown teddy bear with large dark purple buttons for eyes and lighter browns on his ears and stomach. He has a small nose, a stitch going down his face, and open tears in his torso, arm, and ear, which spill white stuffing. Gallery Images a4253418076 10.jpg Deady1.jpg Deady2.jpg|Deady looming over Dr. Monster. deady3.jpg Videos Dr. Monster Deady Bear vs. Leperchaun LilDeuceDeuce Trivia *He is one of the few creations to not be voiced by LilDeuceDeuce himself, the other being Frosty the Bro-man. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Possessed Objects Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers Category:Deal Makers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Titular Category:Elderly Category:Genderless Category:Music Villains Category:Abusers Category:Fighters